Graceful Angel Linasera
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51187 |no = 1618 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 285 |animation_idle = 82 |animation_move = 15 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 89, 97, 106, 114, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170 |normal_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 36, 13, 11, 10, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 89, 98, 107, 116, 125, 150, 153, 157, 162, 167, 172, 177, 182, 187, 192 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 26, 13, 10, 9, 7, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 150, 153, 156, 159, 163, 167, 171, 175, 179, 183, 187, 191 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 19, 11, 9, 7, 6, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 89, 94, 99, 104, 109, 114, 119, 124, 150, 153, 156, 159, 162, 165, 168, 171, 174, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 16, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Many contend that Linasera was absent from the battle between the brother gods due to orders from her master. Given her pure, unwavering devotion to her master, he may well have known that she would unfailingly work toward his resurrection. However, it is also undeniable that Linasera could have been of great aid to the younger god had she participated in the battle. Indeed, the battle between the brothers could have split Grand Gaia in two and raged on until the present day had she taken part. |summon = I serve a magnificent, worthy master, and know when my power will be needed. I cannot ask for anything more. |fusion = If you say you will work with me, am I correct in assuming that it means you have realized his grandeur, as well? |evolution = I am completely devoted to my master. I do not care if it costs me my life, so long as my master lives! |hp_base = 6367 |atk_base = 2202 |def_base = 2480 |rec_base = 2644 |hp_lord = 8305 |atk_lord = 2758 |def_lord = 3106 |rec_lord = 3331 |hp_anima = 9422 |rec_anima = 3033 |atk_breaker = 3056 |def_breaker = 2808 |def_guardian = 3404 |rec_guardian = 3182 |def_oracle = 2957 |rec_oracle = 3778 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Wings of Resurrection |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, Rec, max HP, considerably restores HP each turn, Spark damage reduction & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = Heals 1000-1200 + 10% Rec, 25% reduction & 25% chance to heal 25% DMG |bb = Rainbow of Blessings |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, greatly restores HP & damage taken may slightly restore HP and considerably boost BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack, heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage & fills 4-7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Glorious Vitae |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack, greatly restores HP, greatly restores HP for 3 turns & negates critical and elemental damage for 2 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to survive 1 KO attack, heals 4000-4500 + 40% of own Rec instantly & heals 3000-3500 + 15% Rec per turn |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Meir of Devotion |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, probable restoration of allies from KO status, damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction from all types for 2 turns |ubbnote = 50% chance to revive with 50% HP, restores 100% damage taken & 100% all element mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Eternal Loyalty |esitem = |esdescription = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack & damage taken may restore HP |esnote = 60% chance to survive 1 KO attack & 25% chance to heal 20-25% DMG |evofrom = 51186 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 15 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Def when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack effect |omniskill5_2_note = +5% chance. 15% chance total |omniskill5_3_sp = 35 |omniskill5_3_desc = Enhances BB's probable slight HP restoration when attacked effect and its success rate |omniskill5_3_note = +10% chance & +5% effect. 30% chance to heal 25-30% damage total |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 35 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 3000 HP |notes = |addcat = Imperial Gods |addcatname = Linasera2 }}